


【wenrene】out of control

by Alvin_022



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 16:38:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20997971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alvin_022/pseuds/Alvin_022





	【wenrene】out of control

孙胜完真的很后悔今天早上出门之前没有检查自己的行事历。

不然她就应该会看见自己在笔记本上，用红笔加粗提醒的记号。

今天是裴柱现易感期到来的日子，在年上扑向她，并随着音乐轻轻摩擦她的屁股时她才想起这件事。

纵使已经贴了抑制贴，Alpha浓郁的有些吓人的信息素味道还是让她有些脚软，幸好在场的工作人员都是被挑选过的Beta，才让孙胜完免去那些还得和公司交代的困扰。

只不过同样身为Omega的金艺琳似乎就没那么好受了，站在姜涩琪身边的她先是看了一眼不停喊着肚子饿的傻Alpha，又瞥了一眼尴尬又羞耻的几乎无地自容的孙胜完以及她身后一脸风平浪静的裴柱现。

「呀，这个姊真是……」实在忍无可忍的金艺琳也不好意思说些什么，只好装的若无其事挪开自己脸上的麦克风，小鼻子凑到姜涩琪的衣袖上，对方身上蜂蜜牛奶的味道甜的有些腻人，此刻却让她心安了不少。

「哦？艺琳啊，怎么了？我身上臭臭的吗？」粗线条的姜涩琪望了一眼肩上的小孩疑惑的问着，顺道闻了闻自己的味道。

金艺琳摇摇头，发觉左边的味道有些消散了，便悄悄的跨到右边继续她的动作，姜涩琪看她一脸沉醉的模样倒也没说什么，只是咕哝着等等工作结束肯定要去好好吃上一顿。

身为全队唯一一个Beta，朴秀荣自然不懂的面前这四个人各怀着怎么样的心思，她只是低头滑着手机，搜索网上有没有适合小太阳穿的宠物衣服。

裴柱现紧贴在孙胜完的右侧，脖子上被发丝遮挡的抑制贴若隐若现，多亏了它的缘故，孙胜完身上令她着迷的水蜜桃味现在是淡的她几乎闻不到，裴柱现不动声色的又往年下身上贴，双手也顺势攀上对方的肩膀，几乎要把人牢牢的捆在怀里。

「胜完……」年上的声音揉进了欲望的情愫后显得低沉又沙哑，「……想要……」

「不行！妳忍着点，这里还那么多人……」

裴柱现不满的哼哼唧唧，脑中又不禁想起了孙胜完被她压在床上，眼眶红红的、却又对她招架不住的样子，脑海中那些令人害羞的画面化成了那股冲动逐渐的往下半身累积，她明明知道周围都是人，也知道这个样子不可以，却怎么样也压不下心中几乎要把她吞噬的渴望。

正巧前面是另外一组男团艺人彩排，她只好佯装自己只是在模仿那些人的舞姿，顺势用下半身蹭了蹭年下让她痴迷的翘臀，裴柱现趁着大家不注意，用鼻尖挠了挠抑制贴的边角，顺利的掀起一小块，水蜜桃的味道就像现榨的果汁被翻倒在地，连带着空气中都是那股香甜。

Alpha的气味对于Omega来说如同毒品一般，永远都抵抗不了信息素的撩拨，孙胜完只能紧握着拳头，一下看看天空、一下四处张望，试图把注意力从背后那躁动不安的人身上移开，可她越是想逃脱，就越是深陷，裴柱现的左腿侵门踏户的介入她双脚之间，年上肆无忌惮的用双腿夹着她的右腿，她已经无法再忽视那个顶着她屁股的硬物。

左手伸向背后，孙胜完尝试把越来越放肆的队长推开，裴柱现却反而趁着这个机会，拉过孙胜完的手放在自己的下半身，孙胜完脸色一僵，急急忙忙的察看周围，幸好大家都专注于前台的彩排，她被裴柱现拉着走到了最后方。

「帮帮我……我好难受、胜完。」裴柱现抓准了孙胜完舍不得拒绝她，便大胆的提出要求，孙胜完的耳廓红的像苹果，裴柱现用舌尖舔过那一排耳环，再含住耳垂轻咬，孙胜完只得抿紧了唇以防走漏任何声音。

敌不过裴柱现，孙胜完只能张开手轻轻的抚摸着它，感受它在掌心逐渐变的坚挺，她咽下一口口水，害怕被人发现的紧张感让她陷入一种既担心又兴奋的情绪，感觉指尖都在微微地颤抖着，裴柱现顺着她的动作上下摆弄，时不时在她耳边舒服的喘息，环抱住她肩膀的手还有意无意的往她胸部上碰。

这样的动作持续了一小段时间，直到裴柱现再也忍无可忍，假装不舒服的喊了一声便抱着肚子蹲了下来，周围的工作人员闻声看过来，经纪人快步跑来，略过呆愣在原地的孙胜完跑到裴柱现身边，着急的询问她怎么了。

裴柱现皱着眉头，一副痛的不得了的模样，她抬高手扯了扯孙胜完的衣角，又小小声的说了一句：「肚子好痛……」

孙胜完咬着下唇，转过身面对经纪人：「没关系，我带她去后台休息，待会就回来。」

「哎？」经纪人看了看表，「好吧，反正彩排是压轴，多休息一下，真的不舒服再打电话给我、知道吧？」 

「知道了，别担心。」

裴柱现还是很痛苦的样子，任由孙胜完搀扶着她走向后台。

……

才刚扶着裴柱现走进休息室，怀里的人便立刻挺直了身体，反手锁上休息室的门后就把孙胜完推向一旁的沙发，上头随意披着的外套被她的动作弄掉在地板上，可没有人有空去把它捡起，裴柱现的右手从孙胜完衣服的下襬钻了进去，动作利落的解开内衣的釦子，左手就顺势把衣服连着内衣一起往上推，孙胜完根本无力阻止，裴柱现早已俯下身衔住顶端，舌尖绕着圈打转，激起孙胜完一声声呻吟。

「轻、轻点……」

舌尖掠过顶点，换来她想念已久的娇嗔，右手也不得闲的捧住柔软揉捏着，感受顶端在她掌心越发挺立，裴柱现满意的勾起唇角，伏特加的信息素在一瞬间并发，盈满了整个休息室，也惹的Omega下身一热。

孙胜完脖子上的抑制贴不知不觉的被撕开，沉醉在恋人浓烈的酒香中，晕呼呼的小年下脸色潮红，双手往下探，解开裴柱现牛仔裤的釦子，裤子被向下拉的同时刺激着仅被薄薄的内裤包裹着的坚硬，引起裴柱现低沉的闷哼。

裴柱现抬头看她时眼眶也红红的，她忍不住压在孙胜完的身上，下身不停的磨蹭孙胜完无处安放的小手，「胜完、快点……」

孙胜完红着脸点头，褪下她的内裤，里头的硬物就这样弹了出来，孙胜完翻了个身让裴柱现躺在沙发上，自己侧着身体撑在一旁，左手轻轻碰了碰，后来便整个手圈住了根部，小家伙向上弹了弹，孙胜完舔了舔唇，看了一眼得不到快感而泫然欲泣的裴柱现，平时高傲又优雅的队长大人，只有在此时会露出委屈巴巴的表情，彷彿被欺负的人是她一样。

圈着的手上下套弄着小家伙，裴柱现的长的白白净净，既没有青筋暴露的凶狠模样，也没有粗大的令人吃不消的尺寸，看着它在自己手中越来越硬、越来越烫手，孙胜完反而有一种成就感。

她坐起身，空着的右手覆盖上顶端，软嫩的掌心轻触着最为敏感的那块，小家伙一抖一抖的分泌着透明的滑腻液体，瞬间便沾满了整个柱身，藉着润滑孙胜完手上的动作越来越快，裴柱现舒服的挺了挺腰渴求更多，看着队长大人不知道是舒服还是得不到满足而紧蹙的眉头，孙胜完只在心里犹豫了片刻就弯下身子，嘟起粉嫩的唇亲了亲顶端。

柔软的唇无疑是另一种刺激，裴柱现迷迷糊糊的睁开眼睛，看着年下小心翼翼一副怕弄疼她的模样，心里也化成了一摊水。孙胜完还没这么做过，平常总是体贴的照顾她的裴柱现鲜少提出这种要求，既然平常都是姊姊让她舒服、那么这个时候，自己也想为她做点什么。

孙胜完张开嘴含住头部，舌头滑过低浅的眼与周围的沟槽时裴柱现还是忍不住低喘，她的手穿过发丝摸着她的后脑勺，带著称赞的意味呼唤她的名字，得到鼓励的孙胜完笑了笑，低头把它含的更深，湿热的口腔刺激着小家伙流出更多的爱液，在冷气房中孙胜完的手指有些微凉，摩擦着根部与上头炙热的吸吮形成了两种截然不同的刺激，裴柱现很快地便在她双重的夹击之下缴械，孙胜完抽了张卫生纸，把嘴里的东西吐了出来。

裴柱现短暂的寻回了一丝理智，不好意思的坐起身道歉，孙胜完却摇摇头表示不在意，小年下舔了舔嘴唇，有些意犹未尽，其实她倒也没有反感，反而觉得裴柱现的没有书上形容的带着浓厚的腥臭味，大抵和她的饮食习惯有关，方才含在嘴里的那些味道淡淡的，带着一点点淫靡的气味，并没有让她反胃的想立刻吐出来。

裴柱现的手向Omega的花园一探，立刻便湿了整个掌心，她缩回手掌放在嘴巴前轻轻舔舐，眼神极具挑逗的勾引着孙胜完，她把人轻轻放倒，双手撑着孙胜完的大腿埋进里头就是一阵吸吮，Omega抖着身体，得紧紧咬着手指才能忍耐不叫出声，Alpha则是得寸进尺的又是轻咬顶端、又是用舌尖在穴口来回挑逗。

裴柱现自然是知道怎么样的方式能让恋人得到最大的满足，舌尖稍稍一用力便探进了通道里头，果不其然让Omega分泌出更多黏腻的爱液，几乎打湿了她下巴，下半身的小家伙又重新硬了起来，快被欲望占据理智的Alpha赶紧趁着这个机会，扶着根部在洞口游移，头部沾满了润滑后抵着洞口，轻轻的推送进去。

「哼……姊、姊姊……」年下伸出双臂搂着她的脖子，就是这样羞赧的表情让裴柱现更加的想要狠狠蹂躏对方，小家伙在通道里一颤一颤的，又热又紧的通道几乎要让她整根融化在里头，裴柱现咬紧牙才避免掉让自己轻而易举的缴械，她双手撑在孙胜完头的两侧，扭动着腰肢。

身为一个专业的Alpha，裴柱现自然知道狂抽猛送不是唯一的真理，这种粗暴的行为不容易使Omega得到快感，于是她秉持着九浅一深的定律缓慢的抽送着，顶到最深处时还能听见孙胜完带着一些哭腔的呜咽声，她能感觉里头紧缩的速度越来越快，身下的人半裸着的身躯都染成了粉嫩的颜色，她忍不住压低了身子在她锁骨上啃咬着，明明是在撒娇的，却又带着宣示主权的霸道。

孙胜完舒服的连脚趾都蜷缩，在她又一次冲撞深处时被她带上了浪潮的尖端，高潮过后的余韵与通道的紧致刺激着还停留在里头的小家伙，裴柱现深呼吸忍住想射出的冲动，缓缓的拔了出来，她先是用卫生纸稍稍擦拭了一下有些泛滥成灾的花园，还未回过神来的Omega把手盖在眼睛上，胸口因为呼吸而上下起伏着。 

裴柱现本想就这么放过她的，可是当她看着孙胜完，方才没得到满足的小家伙又上下抖了两下抗议着，她最终没能抵过冲动，把人拉了起来走到化妆台的大镜子前，孙胜完被抵在了前面，抬头一望的时候还能看见裴柱现在她身后仅露出眼睛，乌黑的双眸里闪烁着异样的光芒，既妩媚又勾人，孙胜完双手撑着桌子，软呼呼的求饶，「姊姊，要回去彩排了……」

裴柱现的眼神一下子软了下来，好像随时会哭出来的样子，「拜托、胜完，我好想要……」她趴在恋人的背上轻吻她的肩颈与背部，「求求妳……」一边说着还不忘把手从后方伸过来，一边捧着把玩，另一边则是用食指与拇指轻轻夹着顶端揉捏。

空气中的信息素味道浓的不得了，裴柱现还不停的用小家伙在她双腿间前后摩擦，Omega纵使心里埋怨着，身体还是忍不住发情了，潺潺暖流又从她下半身分泌出来，沾湿了整个根部，藉由这样的润滑效果，裴柱现抽送的速度越来越快，孙胜完闭着眼睛向后仰，几近腿软的她只能放松身体，裴柱现瞥了一眼镜子里的她，趁着她不注意便把小家伙顶了进去。

从背后来的姿势能让小家伙更加深入，头部滑过某个粗糙的部位时孙胜完没忍住呻吟，裴柱现便用手扳过她的头亲吻她，舌头更是放肆的撬开她的牙关钻了进去，细碎的呻吟被她堵在口中，半阖着的眼透着迷茫，裴柱现一边坏心的戳弄那个点，一边抱紧了孙胜完的细腰使之更加深入。

易感期实在是太折磨人了，孙胜完这么想着，欲望在Alpha本就惊人的体力下得到最大的抒发，每每都搞的Omega身体招架不住，平常在家倒是好，累了就能倒头就睡，如今被人压在平常梳化的化妆间却有种别样的快感，大概以后再也不能正视这些地方了，要是一踏进来、脑海里便会自动拨放她被队长狠狠欺负的模样。

孙胜完抬头看了一眼镜中的自己，一只脚被拉起来跪在了桌上，张开的双腿间还能看见对方卖力的动作，又羞又耻的样子。

裴柱现腰上的动作没停，看着孙胜完若有所思的表情又开始不安了起来，她在孙胜完洁白滑嫩的背上留下好几个啃咬的牙印与草莓，对方吃痛的回过头，正对上她怀揣不安的眸子，「胜完，别分心、看着我。」

她也不是没有反省过每次到了这种时候总是抓着孙胜完不停索要的自己，每次看着Omega被搞得下不了床的样子她也心疼，可是却又不可避免的想占有她，占有欲像一颗灌饱气的气球，胀成她想也想不到的巨大，她藉着年下的纵容满足自己的私欲与不安，却又在事后担心着年下是否会感到害怕最后导致她的离去。

「……我、我只是……太爱妳了而已，胜完……」裴柱现抱紧了她的身体快速的扭动腰部，年下的娇喘与理智都被她撞得支离破碎，被撞的酸软的腰早已使不上力，只能放纵自己把全身的重量都压在背后的人身上。  
脑袋被搅成了糨糊，孙胜完的手盖在裴柱现扣住她的手上十指紧扣，嘴里还喃喃的喊她的名字，裴柱现也听见了，两个人像极了溺水的人，只能在情欲的海洋里抱紧彼此。

裴柱现抱着疼爱的小恋人，任由孙胜完的手指在她锁骨上画着圈，年下小小声的抱怨自己腰疼，裴柱现低头赔罪似的在她的额头、鼻尖、脸颊与嘴唇上亲吻着，孙胜完不满的咬着对方下嘴唇，含糊不清的说着：「姊姊，下次至少在家嘛……」

「对不起嘛，谁叫胜完这么可爱。」她又在孙胜完的脸上啵了一下，「我就是有点害怕，怕妳不喜欢我、去喜欢别人了……」

说着说着又开始想哭了，孙胜完看了一眼眼眶又堆积起泪水的恋人，手忙脚乱的要安抚她，「怎么会！我、我永远都喜欢姊姊！」

「真的？」

「当然是真的……不相信我？」

「没有没有！我也永远只喜欢妳，胜完吶。」

「妳保证？」

「我保证。」


End file.
